Dye? DIE!
by October's Child
Summary: Team Minato attempts to hide a distinguishing feature of one of their members...


_Um.. hi there! First fic, people, so be nice... tell me if I do anything wrong, etc... _

_This i__s is just a pointless piece of daftness for the amusement of... um, myself. And hopefully, a few readers :)_

_I believe a disclaimer of some sort is called for so here goes: **I Own Nothing! Nothing! It's all Kishimoto's :)**_

_Anyway, enjoy the story, chaps!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Disguises? Why can't we just use a henge?"

Minato sighed and tried to rearrange his 'patient' face. His students were being rather trying today.

"Baka. If you'd been here on time, you would have heard Sensei explaining. The village we're infiltrating has wards that detect and dispel ninjutsu. We'd be found out instantly."

"Precisely, Kakashi, although you could have explained to Obito more... tactfully." The two boys exchanged a grimace. Minato sweatdropped and turned to the last member of the group.

"Rin, you and Obito go into the nearest village and get some changes of clothes. Kakashi and I will wait for you here and come up with a strategy…" The girl nodded.

"Excellent. Here's some money, be back here before sunset."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was evening by the time Rin and Obito returned from their shopping trip, carrying bags of civilian clothing. Minato looked through them and nodded his approval.

Rin started sorting through and handing them out to her team-mates.

"Obito, this shirt's yours.. Kakashi, here's one for you. Sensei, we thought people might recognise your hair, so we got you a hat! Oh, and Kakashi, this is for you." She handed him a small bottle. He stiffened as he read the label.

"Hair dye? What's this for?"

"Um… to put on your hair. Yours is almost as distinctive as Sensei's, so…"

"Why can't I just have a hat, then?" At this point Obito, looking distinctly gleeful, butted in.

"Because it would cause suspicion if both of you had hats on! It washes out easily enough."

"… this was your idea, wasn't it… no! I refuse. This stuff is not going anywhere near my hair!"

"Oh really?"

Minato chuckled as Obito and Rin tackled the unsuspecting Kakashi and attempted to forcibly apply the dye. A short scuffle later, Kakashi was lying facedown with his hands tied behind him, and Obito sitting on his back as he read the instructions.

"Step 1: Massage evenly through damp hair, taking care not to get product into eyes. Step 2: Leave for 15 minutes, then rinse thoroughly until water runs clear. Step3: Dry hair as normal… Sounds easy enough! Let's do it Rin!"

The two of them picked up the struggling Kakashi and dragged him to the stream, where Obito dunked his head in.

"That looks damp enough… pass the bottle!" He chirped cheerfully. Kakashi spluttered and glared.

"Don't you dare…" his struggles got more desperate as Rin sat on him to hold him down and Obito uncorked the dye. "Sensei! Help! I swear, Obito, you get that stuff on me… SENSEI!"

Minato was now laughing openly as the normally cool and stoic chunin writhed under Rin's weight and yelled in rage as Obito finally dunked the goopy liquid on his hair and scrubbed it in well.

"…you two are dead." The threat was slightly ineffective as the grinning Uchiha and his giggling team-mate made sure the dye was well and truly spread into the white mop.

"Now, now, don't be like that!" Rin cheerfully admonished. "Anyway, goodness knows what'll happen if you wash it out too soon, so you'd better just wait quietly."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

15 minutes of seething later, the two wannabe hairdressers allowed Kakashi up to wash out the dye. Obito freed his hands and beat a prudent retreat while Rin rather more bravely decided to wait and see the results. He immediately plunged his head in the water and started scrubbing ferociously, hoping against hope that it had failed and his hair was still white.

No such luck.

Rin's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and amusement as she handed him a towel. The colour of the towel when he had finished with it was a fair clue as to the state of his hair, but he bravely ignored it and asked Rin for an opinion. She gave him her little pocket mirror and retreated to join Obito a safe distance away. Kakashi bit his lip and slowly raised the mirror to hairline level.

"NANIII?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minato jumped as the unmistakeable sounds of battle emanated from the clearing he had left his team in. He started to his feet, then settled back down as he realised there was no threat. He could quite clearly hear the cause of the fight, as Kakashi's irate voice carried through the forest.

"You little ******'s! YOU MADE ME GINGER!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Heh... no offence to any gingers out there. _

_So... tell me what you thought! *puppy eyes* Good, bad, meh? There should be a lil blue button knocking around somewhere... _


End file.
